


Surprises

by Fonbella



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonbella/pseuds/Fonbella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giovanni wasn't by any means a kind man. He was however a very astute man and this and that sometimes got mixed enough that Red couldn't tell them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

Giovanni wasn't by any means a kind man. He was however a very astute man and this and that sometimes got mixed enough that Red couldn't tell them apart. His head was a constant mess around that man and his condition didn't improve his performance in any way.

In fact, his condition only made it worse. It made _everything_ worse. Giovanni could sense it, could smell it, and he knew just when to knock on Red's door and invite himself in on his personal space. Those seemingly innocent touches of the back of their hands, the sweet way his big, large fingers touched his shoulders, gripped for a second and slid down his back was almost imperceptible to anyone else, yet Red felt it like a punch to his stomach every time.

Today started with a hand on his thigh. It was just a slight tap, proud smile on his face, as he sat by Red's side and congratulated him on his achievements. It had been just that, just his suspicious gaze casting up on Giovanni's fake smile. He wanted to understand why he was doing this, why he was still pretending that this had all been a big coincidence, when it somehow ended with both of them lying sideways on the couch, Red's back slick with sweat against Giovanni's no doubt expensive suit and those thick, long finger wrapped up against his dick, toying with him in the most agonizing way. How Giovanni's hand even got his pants open was still a mystery but by now he was used to his surprises.

And Giovanni was a man of many surprises, like the tender way he licked Red's neck when a drop of sweat slid down his face, murmuring sweet nothings in his ears when the heat was too much for him to bear. Why do that? He had no idea. The gang leader already had everything he wanted: powerful allies, a pro-active organization and a submissive Red in his hands. Oh, Red was no fool. He was fully conscious of his actions and the way Giovanni often manipulated him with speeches of "it's for the good of everyone", but he was in no position to say no to him, even if he wanted to. Not when the prospect of Giovanni going away made his stomach burn inside, his heart ache and his head spin. Not when his heat seemed to be ten times worse than it was when the man wasn't around.

He was in no position to turn Giovanni down and the man was not only fully aware of it, but he also took full advantage of it. How was Red going to deny this man when he always came during his burning, fevered heat and made him feel better, just by being around? Just by touching him?

"We're soulmates, we're meant for each other." he said once as he rocked inside Red slowly and passionately, though Red knew better than to believe his actions. "We're made to rule together."

This time the leader of Team Rocket embraced him from behind, tight, close, impossibly close. His right hand sneaked in and out of his pants in a way that made Red grit his teeth together and made him want to punch the man behind him so he would just go on already. It was another of his tactics, to go as slow as possible so as to make the pokémon master as uncomfortable as possible.

Those fingers circled around his length, went all the way to the base and up to the crown, only to release him for a brief second and return later. All in the most painfully slow way Red believed to be possible.

"You're..." His voice was ragged and dropped without him noticing.

Red felt Giovanni's smile on his shoulder. It was his victory once more.

"Hm?"

How Giovanni loved torturing him just to hear his voice. Red knew that and yet every time he fell for his tricks. It was impossible to resist.

"Faster dammit."

To emphasize his point, Red opened his legs more and brought back a hand, clasping the back of Giovanni's neck and turned his face sideways, pulling him in for a kiss that made even the proud man lose his composure for a second there.

Red knew a few tricks too, like the way Giovanni let his guard down sometimes whenever he believed he had already won a battle. It seemed as though the man sometimes forgot this was a game played by two. While it never meant Red got the upper hand in any of their encounters, it most certainly left a dent in his perfect record.

"As you wish." Giovanni hummed on his ear after catching his breath.

And Red finally felt his blood stop thumping in his ears when Giovanni's hand gripped him tight enough to make him groan and started pumping his hand around him in that way he knew would bring Red to his so desired release.

 


End file.
